dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
If Dick Figures Had Color
'Summary' Dick Figures has mostly had grey backgrounds and non-colored characters right? Well that's about to change. When Red presses a mysterious red button, the whole world turns colorful, let's see how our DF characters can live with it. 'Characters ' *Red (later Batman) *Blue (later Bloser) *Earl Grey *Gerald Butler *Lord Tourettes *Oboes Bi *Rapper *Broseph *Pink *Ryle *Spark *Jess *Lady Tourettes *Damon (cameo) *Professor Stick (mentioned) 'Transcript' (Red, Blue, Rapper, Ryle, Spark were in a bar, Oboes walks in to find Spark) Red: Bros, bros, we should go at that SWEEEET party with booze and boobs. Blue: (face palms) Not this time Red. Spark: (blushes)' Umm, hey Oboes Rapper: (notices Spark's blush) Don't go cheatin' on Jess. (laughs) Oboes: Trust me Rapper, we're not dating, Spark: (snaps) Yeah Rap. Blue: Oh god Red, not again! (Red stares at Oboes' boobs) Ryle: (face palms) Every fucking time... Oboes: Excuse me, sir. Can you stop looking at my breasts? Blue: Come on dude, away from the girl's breasts? Red: (grumbles) Hey what's that!? (notices a red button) Blue: Red! Don't touch that! Haven't you heard of DON'T push the red button!? Ryle: Yeah dumbass. Red: Shut your whore mouth! Do I see a sign that says that? Blue: Uhh, n- Red: Well then it's okay! (as soon as Red presses the button, it starts to shine brightly causing everyone to shield their eyes) Oboes: Red, you fucking idiot! Damon: I knew this was gonna happen. (the shine makes the screen go white, seconds later Red wakes up) Red: Ow, my head... (looks around) What the fuck happened here? Oboes: Why are my boobs pink now? Red: What the?! (long gasp) What happened to me!? Ryle: Why the fuck is my hair black!? Blue: My whole face is blue! RED! Red: What!? SHIIIT! Oboes your boobs look more sexy with pink! (touches her boobs and snuggles against them) Oboes: HEY! (She swings her leg across his back, and smacks him to the ground.) No one touches my boobs without my permission! Red: Still worth it. (Oboes disappears into a cloud of smoke.) Blue: Red! You made this problem now YOU have to fix it! Red: Alright alright! (presses the red button again but nothing happens) Nope. (Damon pulls out his desert eagle and shoots Red in the knee and leg) Red: WHAT THE FUCKING BALLS WAS THAT FOR!?! Damon: For doing something completely stupid. Blue: But how are we going to fix it? Computer from Button: Color will reset to normal in, 24 Hours. Ryle: You have to be fucking kidding. Blue: Well at least it's only one day. Ryle: (sighs) Fine. (Blue walks home) Pink: Blue? What's going on!? Why is everything so colourful? Blink: What's color?: Blue: (sighs) Long story guys. But we have to stay like this for 24 hours. Pink: Okay... (Jess was in the park) Jess: Why is everything so colourful? Spark: (walking at the park) At least Jess isn't seeing this. Jess: SPAAARRK! Spark: (quietly) I stand corrected. Jess: Spark! May I ask why everything is so colourful!? My head and hair is coloured in and so is the rest of the world! Spark: (sighs) Your not gonna like this. (1 MINUTE LATER) Jess: WHAT!? Spark: I know, retarded isn't it. Jess: Well, I guess it isn't THAT bad... Spark: Yeah, your right. (shows Lord Tourettes jumping around in joy) Lord Tourettes: It's so FUCKING beautiful! I could just FUCK with it all day! Lady Tourettes: (confused) What? Lord Tourettes: Oh, Uhh, color is so FUCKING beautiful! How did this happen? Lady Tourettes: No and I don't FUCKING want to know. Lord Tourettes: Okay FUCK FACE!!! Lady Tourettes: (sighs and walks away) (shows Broseph with a grey face) Broseph: Aw come on bro!? No color for me? Girl #1: Uncool dude. Girl #2: Yeah, let's go. (walks away) Earl Grey: (horrified) WHAT IS THIS!?! Gerald Butler: (sighs) What is it now master? Earl Grey: EVERYTHING IS MADE OF COLOR!?! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!!! Gerald Butler: Oh relax sir it's just col- (Earl Grey points his sword to Gerald Butler) Earl Grey: DON'T START WITH THAT AGAIN! Gerald Butler: (face palms) For fuck sake Earl... (Earl Grey flies above the city) Earl Grey: No matter, I'll STILL go with my plan to turn everything black and white! (begins throwing bombs across the city) (back with Red and Blue) Red: (dancing with girls) This is more sexier than I thought! Blue: Well, we've only got 13 more hours left... (they hear screams and explosions) Red: My bat senses are tingling. Blue: I can hear it too dumbass. Red: I'M BATMAN! (flies out the bar) Blue: And the Bloser! (flies away) Batman: The fuck?! Since when could you fly?! Bloser: Professor Stick gave me some flying powers at the S.H.H. Batman: Whatever, I'm still awesome. Earl Grey: Well, well, well. If it isn't Butt-man and the Blo-suck. Batman: (laughs) It's funny 'cause it's true! Bloser: SHUT UP! Earl Grey: But it sure will be an unfair fight if both of you fought me. BUTLER! Get in here! (Gerald Butler walks in) Gerald Butler: (annoyed) Yes boss? Earl Grey: I want you to eliminate the blue one! The red one is MINE! Gerald Butler: (pulls his gun out) Very well sir. (Blue and Gerald Butler begin fighting each other) Batman: Time to delete this error! (Batman pulls a sword out and flies up to Earl Grey) Earl Grey: (slashes Red's sword) HAH! I came prepared fool! Batman: (fires a laser out of his hand) So did I! Earl Grey: Shit. Gerald Butler: Prepare to taste fury blue one! Bloser: (sighs) For fuck sake. (uses his emo ray) Your parents sold you to an orphanage when you were young! Gerald Butler: (cries) Aaah shit! (blows up) Bloser: Too easy. (Batman shoots several lasers at Earl Grey, disolving him) Earl Grey: Wh- What's happening to me?! Batman: I know that robots hate fire. AND lasers! Earl Grey: Noooooo.... (dies) Batman: That should do it. Bloser: We did it! Batman: Eesh, don't get too excited. You stay a grumpy old bastard. Bloser: Whatever. (flies away) Batman: I'm gonna go party with some colored girls. (flies away) (END) 'Gallery' If Dick Figures Had Color 2.png|"Whoa! Cool shit!" If Dick Figures Had Color 3.png|"Haven't you heard of, don't press the red button!?" If Dick Figures Had Color 4.png|"Colored boobs are sexy." 'Poll' What do you think about this colorful episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:February Releases